


Magic Kiss

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [66]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Little Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Shirou shows Yonekuni what he used to do to Oushou and Yonekuni doesn’t like what he’s told.





	Magic Kiss

He couldn’t help shivering as he felt the cold of the winter storm raging outside. Sitting close to the window, he didn’t have to touch the glass to feel the rain that was slowly be turned into snow. The room, Yonekuni’s room, was quiet save for the sound. Well, except for the curse as Yonekuni pulled his hand back.

Cold forgotten, setting the book aside, he moved closer on the bed to see the rather large crimson droplet form on the tip of Yonekuni’s index finger. Gently worrying his bottom lip, he reached out and pulled Yonekuni’s hand close. Leaning in, he wrapped his lips around the tip of the injured finger and gave it a light suck and a kiss before realizing what he did.

Pulling back quickly, feeling his face heat up in an uncontrollable blush, Shirou looked away. “S-sorry, Madarame. Force of habit.” He gave an embarrassed laugh that trailed off at the look that Yonekuni gave him.

“What do you mean, “force of habit?” Do you do this to others very often?” Swallowing at the possessiveness that lay hidden in the “innocent” question. He shivered for a completely different reason and answered.

“Well, when Oushou and I were younger, I would do that for Oushou so it would get better. He could call it “My healing” kiss-”

The vise like grip on his wrist and the sudden jerk, being pulled onto Yonekuni’s lap had him halting the rest of his explanation. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Yonekuni’s nuzzling against the side of his neck. Lips moving against his skin, he shuddered as arousal raced through him as Yonekuni spoke against the side of his neck.

“Don’t ever mention that snake to me again,” teeth nibbled on his racing pulse, lips trailing up to his jaw, “and don’t think of doing something like that to anyone but me, Fujiwara. Got that?”

He nodded, swallowing and licking his lips before murmuring softly, “Yes, I got it.” As Yonekuni pulled away, he ducked his head and nuzzled along the blond’s neck, teeth gently nibbling on the dangling lobe of an ear. “Yonekuni,” a heated breath as hands grasped his hips, pulling him closer and showing him what his words were doing to him.


End file.
